Yasei o Jikkō!
by AntiqueGothique
Summary: Alois Trancy is your regular, 17 year old High School Junior. He doesn't do much other than play on the computer, text, read, and of course, run track. Day in, day out. What does it take to break a habit? Does it really take one simple sentence, one simple person?
1. Chapter 1

Lungs burning.

Legs aching.

Muscles working.

Blonde hair fell in a collection of mess on his sweaty face, his blue eyes staring straight ahead of the track path, marking each mile he made in his head.

Cold, crisp morning air burned in his lungs with every inhale he took, his muscles fighting against the tired feeling in his body.

"I have to keep going." He had on repeat in his mind, over and over and over.

Determination began to burn a hole in his mind, though his thought process was broken when his ankle turned in, and his body made contact with the track.

"Shit!" He yelled under his breath, rolling inward onto the ground.

Sitting up taking in a few sharp, crisp breaths, he slightly massaged the muscles in his aching calves, making sure there were no injuries. None could be seen,

Supposedly just his ankle turned in at the angle he was running.

The blonde boy stood up, about to take another lunge to run, but stopped briskly once he heard his name.

"Alois!" He heard his mother's voice.

Well, his adoptive mother.

"Come in and get ready for school! You're probably going to be a little late!"

He rolled his eyes, looking to see her in the distance of the field in the park.

"I'm coming!"

He grabbed his black gym bag and started running back to his house from the park, which was only merely just across the street.

Running into the house and up the stairs, he quickly ran into the bathroom and started his shower. With haste, he ran downstairs and grabbed his favorite breakfast item, a blueberry muffin.

"Alois, you can slow down for a little. It's okay if you're a few minutes late." Hannah, his adoptive mother said.

"Not on my watch, it's not." He said through biting his muffin, almost choking once.

"Alois, slow down! I don't need you choking, now. Slow down and smell the roses for once." She tilted her head in a smile.

He just sighed and shoved the rest of the decently-sized muffin in his mouth, and went back upstairs for a shower.

Throwing off his sweaty clothes, he stepped into the warm shower, his skin immediately formed goosebumps from the temperature change.

He inhaled, some of the shower steam leaked into his lungs, relaxing him. The steam and heat from the shower seemed to unwind his tightened muscles, which was quite a treat, especially from the mile he had just sprinted.

The 17 year old youth dropped back his head, soaking his sweaty, work-stained hair in the warm water, feeling the rush of warm water slowly take cause and relax him.

Today is a new day, a new year.

A new start, a new school.

Everything is new.

Let's just hope that in everything being 'new,' new opportunities arrive within reach.

His mind weighed heavy with the thought of his old school, and just his entire sophomore year in general.

Maybe at this school, the pressure won't be as intense, and the people won't be so sullen towards him.

Or it could be worse.

But, hell, it's best to just look on the bright side.

"Alois! Get out of the shower or you will really be late!" He heard his mother knock on the door.

Alois snapped out of his thoughts and was brought back to reality, and got out of the shower and dried off.

He wrapped his towel around him and went to his room to get dressed.

He hurried to get dressed, fretting the thought of being late on his first day of his Junior year. He looked around, but couldn't find anything stylish.

'Well, I don't want to look too over the top.. I guess I'll just go with regular jeans and my california sweatshirt..'

He dressed himself and groomed his half-dried hair, not caring if he went to school with damp hair.

He put on his rainbow belt, almost a secret way to show his support of the LGBT community. (Without his parent's knowledge, of course.. Heh.) and his black converse to go along, and grabbed his white backpack, his anime-related key chains clinking at the motion of being picked up.

"I'm ready, mom!" He yelled down the stairs. He could hear her grabbing her keys to head out.

Well, this is it.

Junior year.

Time to face a brave new world, with a brave new start.


	2. Chapter 2

Alois dragged his backpack on the ground as he trudged his legs through the hallway, tiredness starting to take effect. Sometimes he wonders why he even goes for those morning runs, sometimes they just wear him down a lot more than he'd like.

He looked at his paper to see where his newly introduced classes are.

"Hmm.. Shit.. First class is Algebra." He muttered in his head, disappointed that he knows he probably won't pass this class. Math's always been a struggle.

Leaning against his locker, (Which, I mind you, was a struggle to find, especially through the crowd of students, new and old trying to find where to go.) The blonde boy let his mind wander. There was about five minutes before class actually started.

He looked around the halls, scanning faces, seeing who seemed cool to hang out with, but every time he tried to make eye contact with someone, they gave him a dirty look or didn't even pay attention to him.

Harsh crowd.

Seems this year is going to be a little difficult at friend-making.

Though, he must admit...

He did feel pretty intimidated.

Everyone looked so.. pristine.. and.. lovely built. Compared to him, everyone looked like royalty.

What kinda school did his mom get him into? Some sort of.. pretty people school?

Well.. no one was exactly dressed up neatly or anything.. but everyone just looked so much more attractive than him. At least, he thought so. Which put a dent in his self confidence, which was already low enough.

"Hmm.. the day hasn't even started and I already feel bad about myself." His voice echoed in his head, reflecting on his bad image on himself.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the bell, alerting everyone to go to class.

His frame was pushed around my kids trying to get to class, of all grades. Seniors grumbled through, knowing hwere everything was, and even some were stopped by the freshmeats for directions to class.

Alois watched everyone scramble like ants, as he followed the flow into his first class.

He quickly scurried in and found a seat in the back, which he was aiming for. He wanted to blend in as much as possible, and get as less attention as he could.

A few students filled the seats around him, which made him a bit uncomfortable, especially since he knew absolutely no one.

A young boy that looked a little younger than him by about a year, maybe even two resided about two seats next to him. Another sat directly next to him, whom looked a bit like a girl. Well, Alois in fact thought the strawberry blonde was a girl, until he spoke to a friend next to him.

Maybe he was goth, too? He had some pretty dark black hair, and he wore dark clothes.

Gosh, this school is definitely filled with interesting people.

Though, the bluenette about two seats down from him, next to the raven haired senior, captured his attention a little.

He looked pretty.

Like a porcelain doll.

Alois tilted his head in a smile at the boy, of course, he didn't notice.

The teacher called the class to attention, but of course Alois's mind was in other places, but in the teacher's grasp.

Blah blah, same as usual, introduction to the year, blah blah shit shit yadda yadda.

'I get it already.'

This year was going to be slow, he could already tell.

The teacher seemed slow and boring, which was the last thing he needs. Especially since he barely understands the basics of math, and besides, he was probably severely behind on credits.

He mentally shivered.

Alois didn't want to even glance at the number of credits he had. It was probably an extremely low number, if it is, it would just unmotivate him even more. His lack of motivation and understanding was already low enough.

"Alright class, we'll go around introducing ourselves now that I got the basic instructions out of the way.." He heard the teacher's voice echo in the classroom, as he felt his stomach drop.

'Introduce myself?'

He could feel his cheeks and ears blush scarlet, as he scanned around the room, seeing that the teacher called on a girl with short brown hair in the front to introduce herself.

"Do I have to stand up?" She shyly asked.

"No, at your desk is fine."

'Thank jesus..'

At least that gave him a little piece of reassurance.

"My name is Lily, I am a freshman..."

'A freshman, of course. Tch. I'm a fucking Junior in freshman classes.' Alois rest his head on his hand, feeling his heart bang against his ribcage, the anticipation of the girl slowly talking through her introduction made it even worse.

Alois didn't even pay attention to what she was saying.

All he could do was sit there and try to pull together what he would say in his head, over and over, but to no avail could he pull together something impressive to say, without seeming like he was trying too hard to impress everyone.

Though, I don't think anyone would even be merely impressed that he is a JUNIOR in a freshman class.

Of course, he wasn't the only one, but he definitely felt like the only one.


End file.
